awkward, shy, and clumsy
by yukki-kouhai
Summary: [SugawaraxOC] Sugawara Koshi wasn't exactly the best person to have a crush on, yet she still liked him. [One-shot]


**_awkward, shy, and clumsy_  
Sugawara x OC**

* * *

Sugawara Koshi wasn't exactly the best person to have a crush on.

Many girls crushed on him because he was easy on the eyes, so that was a disappointment because Senri knew that she probably wouldn't stand a chance against the other girls who liked him. Sugawara was also very kind and caring, which only added onto the appeal. However the most of all, the third year was innocent.

Yet despite these things she still liked him.

Senri remembered that according to the girls who went to middle school with him Sugawara didn't have any girlfriends and he definitely didn't have one in high school. This most likely meant no first kiss, either.

These things ran through her mind over and over again as she walked beside him, her head ducked to stare at the ground while she nervously wringed her hands together.

"They must be around here somewhere, the amusement park isn't very big." Sugawara said in a thoughtful voice as he looked around the crowds of people in search of his friends and team mates. He turned his attention to the brunette walking at his side. "Senri-san, where do you think they went?"

Senri looked up at him before blinking and turning to the crowds of people. She took notice that the lights on the rides lit the park up and she turned her attention to the sky. "It's dark."

The light haired boy let out a strained laugh. "Uhm, y-yeah. It is dark out."

Amused Senri turned back to him. "That means the fireworks are probably going to start soon, so Sawamura-senpai and the others must be at the place where we were all going to watch them together." She told him calmly and Sugawara stayed silent causing her to glance up at him. "Suga-senpai?"

Sugawara suddenly smiled. "You're pretty smart, Senri-san. You must do well in your classes."

"Not really." Senri shrugged and her blue eyes started to observe the lights. "Nishinoya and I are both at the bottom of our class, so I'm not exactly the smartest kid out there." After her comment the two continued to walk in silence, Senri's palms starting to sweat.

She just really wanted to get back to the others so that the awkward atmosphere between the two of them would disappear once she got as far away from him as possible. Sure, she may have a crush on him but that didn't mean she was going to cling to him.

She noticed that the older boy suddenly stopped and saw that he was staring up at the Ferris wheel, she hesitantly went to his side and looked up at him curiously. "Is something wrong?" She asked quietly and Sugawara blinked.

"Do you want to ride that with me?" He suddenly asked causing Senri's eyes to widen in shock. Seeming to realize how sudden his question was he turned to her and shook his hands. "Y-you don't h-have to! It was just a s-suggestion!" His face was reddening rapidly in embarrassment.

Senri licked her lips and gave him a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't mind, are you sure you wouldn't mind not seeing the fireworks with your friends?" She asked in case he changed his mind and just before he could reply she saw a blob of orange behind him. "Ah, Suga-senpai!" She pointed at Hinata and Kageyama who were walking slowly towards them arguing, the rest of the Karasuno team behind them.

Sugawara caught sight of them when he turned around and his eyes widened. Daichi looked up and met eyes with Sugawara instantly, the black haired boy's eyebrows shooting up in realization before he grabbed Hinata and Kageyama's shoulders, turning them in the opposite direction of the couple.

Senri's blinked and she raised her hand. "They're leaving. Hinata-kun! Kageya—WAH!" She let out a loud yelp when Sugawara grabbed her wrist and started running to the Ferris wheel, cutting everyone in the line and stopping at the front gate.

The man working the ride turned to Sugawara with a scowl. "Hey, what do you think you're—" He stopped when Sugawara gave him a pleading look and the man sighed and reluctantly nodded, opening the gate and indicating for the two high schoolers to enter.

Senri stumbled after the older boy as he pulled her into the cabin, the door shutting after them seconds later. For a moment she sat there catching her breath while Sugawara did the same thing beside her, and then she felt her hand shift and she glanced downwards.

Sugawara sat beside her on the seat as he hunched over to gain his breath, his hand still wrapped around hers. He looked up and then down seeming to realize he was still holding her hand. "GYAH!" He let out a startled noise and let go of her hand like it burnt him and threw himself onto the seat across from her, his face red. "So-sorry!" He apologized quickly.

Senri bit her lip and placed her hand into her lap. "It's fine." She told him quietly and an awkward silence came over them once more. She watched the ground as it went further and further away from her as they started to go higher. Finally she turned to him. "Why did you drag me in here?"

Sugawara stiffened and he met her eyes. "I, uhm, I-I…" He coughed like he was choking on something, cutting off his stuttering. He swallowed and let out a deep breath, closing his eyes to calm himself and after a silent moment he looked at her once more. "Senri, the truth is that for the longest time I've li—"

Senri flinched when the sound of loud booming and crackling came and she turned to the side, her eyes widening as she found herself staring at fireworks. Remembering that Sugawara had been telling her something she turned back to him quickly and asked, "what?" But she blinked when she found that the sound of the fireworks drowned out the sound of her voice due to them being so close to the Ferris wheel.

Sugawara's face was red and he was talking quickly but she couldn't hear anything he was saying. Moving to sit beside him she motioned to her ear to tell him she couldn't hear him and he jumped when he realized that she hadn't heard a single thing he said.

She moved a little closer and motioned for him to tell her in her ear and he seemed to hesitate for a moment before he swallowed nervously and moved forward, his breath hitting her ear. It was quiet and hard to hear, but Senri understood him clearly.

"_I like you_."

She turned to him sharply as her lips parted in shock. He liked her? But he had so many girls chasing after him so why would he like her? She wasn't smart, she wasn't pretty like the other girls, and she didn't have any talents. But he said it, so…

When she turned her attention back to him she found that he was still rambling on as he made hand motions, his face still red and voice still drowned out by the fireworks. She tried to get his attention but he continued to talk, so she leaned forward timidly and placed her hand over his mouth, quieting him.

He looked up at her with wide eyes and she let out a shaky breath as the butterflies in her stomach started when she realized how close their faces were. She closed one of her eyes when Sugawara's hand grabbed her face, running his thumb underneath her eye softly.

She looked up at him slowly as he placed his other hand against her face, pulling her to him gently as he leaned forward. Their breaths mingled together for a few moments when they stopped an inch away from each other before Sugawara closed the distance. Their lips met timidly at first and then pressed a little harder into each other.

It was clumsy. Sugawara's hands were shaking lightly and Senri was sure he could feel how warm her palms were when she placed them over his hands, awkwardly leaning into him.

After a few moments they seemed to get the rhythm right and Senri tilted her head upwards as Sugawara grabbed the back of her neck to pull her closer, quickening the kiss and the beat of her heart. Their lips parted briefly before returning to each other and after another few moments, Senri pulled away and lowered her head slightly to place her forehead against Sugawara's.

Sometimes during their kiss the fireworks had stopped and now the two of them were left in silence to think over the kiss they shared. Swallowing, Senri tilted her head up to look at him and they stared at each other for a few moments.

Suddenly, their lips curved upwards into smiles, letting out a small laughs shortly after. Senri couldn't help but feel giddy at the sudden happiness and looking at Sugawara's smile all of her insecurities were gone instantly.

Their first kiss had been awkward, shy, and clumsy, but Senri knew that it couldn't have been more right.


End file.
